1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to closures and associated methods of fabricating closures and, more specifically, to push/pop closures that may be adapted for use in pest control or as air fresheners, as well as methods of fabricating push/pop closures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pest control devices and conventional air fresheners may include a container holding a substance that is adapted to be selectively exposed to the surrounding environment. For example, a pest control device may contain an insect bait and an air freshener may contain a volatile air-freshening substance.